Pure Hearts of Love
by RosieMcgees
Summary: Weird and ectic things are happening at Hogwarts and Harry suddenly have a twin sister, does he know about her, who is she exactly? sry suck at summary


Don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters except my own. bows

A girl with long dark hair ran has fast has she can into the woods, escaping has though she was escaping her worse nightmare. She ran and ran, but didn't seem to come anywhere.

Harry woke up with sweating and swearing under his breath, he was in his room. He glanced around and sighed to himself.

"That was definitely weird and odd" he stated and sighed to him, it was his fifth year at Hogwarts and he could barely believe that he has made it so far.

He was still in his room, has it would seem, but the dream seemed to real, he stood up and walked over to his closet mirror and saw someone on the other side a girl sitting in a room with a bunch of beds everywhere. She was sitting for herself crying, she seemed so familiar but how could he possible know her when he has never seen her. He shocked his head and looked back up, she was gone no one was there he sighed to himself again.

"I think that I am slowly going mad" he stated and went straight to bed again, trying to get some sleep before taking of the Hogwarts the next day.

* * *

Harriet woke with a shock and glanced over at the mirror across the room, she was still in the room with everyone else and she sighed.

"Now see that was odd" she stated and shock her head, she suddenly felt like crying and she did so, her heart ached so much she wanted to have a family that didn't think of her has a nut ball or a weirdo.

She got up and got startled by a noise, she was trained for this a long time ago, by a bunch of curious scientist, who where fools. Harriet knew that she was special and knew that there was something quite different about her. She quickly got dressed and jumped out the window, has she heard the head mistress of the house call for her, she jumped down into the garden an ran, she looked up into the sky and saw the dragons fly and looked around for her.

"Crap they are quite fast this year" she claimed and ran has fast has she could, with the wind on her side.

She looked around, the magical world was always divided into different sections, and that was how it was, but in this state it was mixed with humans and fairytale creatures has people would say. She ran again and saw a portal, the smile on her face grew this time she would make it and escape, there was only one person she could rely on only one person she ever trusted.

"Dumbledore" She whispered and jumped into the portal and disappeared.

* * *

Harry arrived to the school with everyone else and sat down at the table. "AAAAAAARGH you know what Harry, I think this year is going to be special" Ron exclaimed and smiled with his bright smile. Then his stomach began to growl and he sighed.

"Where is the food?" he cried out and hit his head against the table. Hermione raised an eyebrow and hit him over the head "Ptsh!! This is an honorable ceremony and you know it" she said and looked up smilingly at everyone and then at Harry. "But is kind of odd that we haven't started yet, are you alright Harry you look rather pale" she asked.

Harry shock his head and smiled "Oh no I'm quite alright thank you I just thought I heard something" he stated and turned to Dumbledore, who was standing up at the podium giving his usual speech, has one of the windows where suddenly smashed.

Harriet screamed has one of the dragons had launched her into one the windows of Hogwarts; she landed on the floor and looked up. She then saw Harry and crawled slowly back "YOU!" they both exclaimed and suddenly the roar of the two dragons where heard again.

One of them landed gracefully and turned into a beautiful woman with gold hair, she bowed to Dumbledore and smiled "I am quite sorry for the disturbance but this child belong to us" she said and pointed at Harriet and suddenly jumped at her.

"Wow talking about an interesting year, you know her Harry" Ron asked him has he watched the girl fight gracefully. Harry sighed shock his head "no not really, I have only seen her in my dreams that is all" he said and glanced over at her. "She reminds me of you and she looks like you" Hermione said smiling.

Harriet kicked the woman halfway across the room and back flipped up in the air and landed on the tip of a statue, she smiled and clapped her hands and blew an arrow out.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!!"

She then stopped has she heard Dumbledore, she turned to him and bowed and smiled. The woman looked furious and irritated. "I shall take care of this child, Miss Moon…. She is now my responsibility, and you know quite well that she will only accept me" he said has he calmly walked over to her and smiled. Miss Moon stared at him and bowed "I am afraid that I cannot appose you." She said and walked backwards "I hope that you will not regret this, and I shall tell my mistress" she said and disappeared with her dragon.

Dumbledore then turned to Harriet and yelled "HARRIET POTTER WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING!" Harriet fell of the statue and cried "I'm so sorry" she said and sat on the ground bowing to him. Everyone else where whispering, and pointing

"What is exactly going on?"

"Another Potter, how is that possible?"

Harry didn't exactly look surprised and smiled to himself.

To be continued

OO SO SO??! AAH I've been thinking of this story for quite a while now XD and it has now been written down NyahahaHa


End file.
